Reclosable packages, such as food containers with fitted or hinged lids, and bags with push to close or slider fasteners, are a great convenience to suppliers and consumers of pre-packaged perishables, especially for products such as luncheon meats and cheeses where, typically, only a portion of the product is used at any given time. Reclosable packages are also especially convenient for in-home use to store leftover perishable products. A problem with these reclosable packages, however, is that they do not contain any feature that serves to extend the time period that the perishable can be stored in the package and remain fresh. Thus, the contents of the package may spoil sooner and, if so, the contents will be no longer suitable for human consumption. The cost of perishable spoilage is a significant problem for both consumers and commercial users of reclosable packages.
One attempt to address the problem of perishable spoilage has involved using layered tamper resistant seals that are substantially impermeable to oxygen. In this type of system, as soon as the packaging is first opened, the seal is broken and does not further inhibit spoilage of the perishable. This type of system thus addresses only the issue of perishable spoilage before the package is initially opened, and does not serve the in-home user who is placing leftover perishable products into the storage bags.
A need therefore exists for a package with a feature that inhibits perishable spoilage.